The beginning
by Darkshadows92
Summary: "The Forgotten" prequel. How did it all begin. Who was Lyla before meeting Demetri? The man who will make her reconsider everything she thought she believed in...
1. Chapter 1

The discover of love.

Chapter 1

A young girl was watching the little village with her big lavender eyes. Her mother had been collecting some kind of herbs and she had gone with her and with her brother who was sitting in the grass near her.

"What are you staring at with so much interest?" He asked her with a bored tone in his calm voice.

"What is that village? Why have we never been there?"

Daniel looked in the same direction she was. He had forgotten that from that point of the hill the small village was perfectly visible and that she, unlike him had never been in the part of the hill.

Their small village had been moved recently, and situated behind the hill that separated the two villages, away from prying eyes.

" It's a human village "

"Human?" Lyla had widened her eyes as she looked at the little wooden houses and some people walking around unsuspecting that someone was spying them. Her good eyes permitted her to have a better sight then humans had. She could distinctly see the women walking with small children, men that were getting their shops ready for another day of work.

In the distance, she could also see the fields, and the workers already busy with the crops.

She smiled, humans looked like simple creatures, how could her people da they were bloodthirsty and evil?

"There's nothing interesting to look at."

"Why do we avoid humans? They don't look like the evil beings they picture to us"

"Lyla. You shouldn't wonder about such things, they don't concern us"

Their mother was behind them staring severely at both of them

"Mother. I was just curious "

Lyla lowered her head imitated by her brother, her mother eyes on her.

"Humans are not what they appear. Never trust them. They are not reliable creatures."

"But...why?" Calista gave a stern look at her daughter with her beautiful lavender eyes. The same as her children's.

"Just listen to me. I just want to protect you. Let's go, it's time to go home"

She picked up her basket collected what she needed and all three together they started walking towards home.

Lyla before she left, sent another look at the lively village. "I will go there...one day" she thought to herself, before running towards her mother who was impatiently calling for her.

They reached home pretty fast, thanks to their speed, that was a little faster than what humans could manage to reach. As soon as they got at the village's gates, they noticed a crowd standing right in the center. There was a big commotion and a lot of them were screaming at each other.

Calista recognized her husband and reached him with Lyla and Daniel following her.

"Taras, what happened? What is all this commotion?"

"Humans passed near the village, they almost discovered it"

"So? We are stronger than them. Wouldn't we be in advantage in case of a fight?" Daniel observed.

"They are producing weapons that could kill us, don't you understand young boy? After all that we have done in the past for them, they are now plotting to get rid of us. They have already taken one of my sons. Next time it could be you"

Daniel raised a brow, there was something he didn't like in all of this.

"Why fear beings that are weaker than us? They have never proven to be violent towards us except that time. How do we know, it realm is as you say? The new generation has never been around them. How can you prove the truth of your wo-"

"Enough, Daniel"

The boy turned around to meet his father's displeased eyes and severe expression. He wasn't happy of his outburst.

"But-"

" Daniel, what happened in the past itself none of your concern. You will have to fight along us in the future. The humans night not have the strength and the power we posses. But they are curious and smart. They are developing weapons that might be lethal for us, and they did so, by observing us and our weaknesses"

"Father...this is" he was starting to raise his voice, and Lyla gripped his hand squeezing it gently as if to warn him to not go further.

"Enough Daniel. You should go home with your sister. These are not things two young kids can understand"

Calista sent them a disapproving scowl that matched their father's.

"Yes mother" both of them lowered their gaze as in a reverie and left without uttering a single word.

They could hear, as they left the disapproving stares and whispers of the rest of the people of the village.

They had reached home quietly. Neither one of them wanting to say anything.

Lyla had gone to the Little fire place to turn it on, knowing her mother would want to start cooking dinner as soon as she came home.

Daniel was sitting on one of the wooden chairs, his expression showed no emotion, but Lyla knew him better than anyone, and knew he was surely boiling inside.

"Daniel, why did you say those things? Back at the meeting?"

The boy raised his gaze on her and she noticed his sad eyes.

"I think it's not right. The way the elders are acting. Humans are not how they picture them. We were born to protect them. Not to run away like fools"

Lyla just looked at her brother with wide eyes as he left the main room angrily. She didn't know how much he would change in the years to come.

Seven years later...

Tomorrow it was their birthday. Their twenty first birthday. For their people it meant they had become adults. From now on, they could go to the meetings and have the same rights as their parents. They would also stop aging and stay forever young. Usually after that birthday, they stopped celebrating, seeing as they would never age, they thought useless celebrate the passing of the years.

Lyla was excited. She had been waiting for that moment for some time, and she was glad she could finally have permission to wander around on her own. Up till that moment she had always to be with someone wherever she would go. Usually it was either Daniel or their mother. Rarely she was allowed to go with some friend.

She was sitting in the small kitchen, sewing the last part of the dress she would be wearing to the celebration the day after.

She heard the door opening and met her brother's gaze. He as a male, didn't need to be followed by someone. He could go wherever he wished.

"Daniel, where have you been? You've been out all morning."

She stared at him with a worried expression. Lately he was always going out alone and staying out till late. Her parents didn't notice it as much. They were always away doing work. They lived a simple life, all of the village took care of the fields or the animals that were needed for their well being of the entire population.

"I'm sorry"

"Where do you go anyway? You're lucky father hasn't noticed your absence"

He looked at his twin with wide worried eyes.

"Lyla, I need to tell you a big secret"

Demetri opened one of his light blue eyes and met his mother's who was kindly watching him, waiting for him to get out of bed.

He had to wake up earlier than his brothers to go help his father in his shop.

He was the eldest son after all, the one that had to help support the family. He had just turned twenty three last month and his parents, mostly his father, had started telling him that he had to settle down, fond a good wife and create his own family.

"I'm coming, mother" he muttered from under the worn out cotton blanket.

"Don't be late. You're father already left" she recommended as she left the room.

He groaned tiredly as he got up from bed and got dressed, eyeing the other two beds with his brothers still sleeping.

"All right boys, it's time to wake up"

he grinned as he opened the wooden shutters letting the weak sun rays enter the room, illuminating it.

He saw them move and heard some curses that were surely directed at him.

He said bye to his mother as he reached the kitchen grabbing a piece of bread and running towards the center of the village where his father was surely waiting for him.

Authors' note.

Hello to everyone! So, this is the announced prequel of my other story "The forgotten" it's not necessary to read that before this one, you can read it in which order you please..

So, thank you for all of those who are following "The forgotten" if you want to leave a review I will be pleased!

Bye for now!

Till next time! Darkshadows92


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniel looked at her troubled face, as she put down the fabric she was working on.  
Her expression didn't betray her anxiety and worry. She knew Daniel had been acting strangely, and she had the impression it had something to do with what he had to tell her.  
He finally sat down in front of her, and gave her a thoughtful look.  
He had considered not telling her anything, but she was his sister, te only person in the world whose opinion was important.  
"Lyla, there are some things I haven't told you lately"  
She was worried now, and he understood that from her furrowed brow and the way she was gripping the fabric she had been working on.

"About what?"  
"Me. I know we usually share everything and that there are no secrets between us, even though I have been hiding some things lately from you"  
"Secrets?" And she knew that whatever he was going to tell her won't be good news.  
"Have you ever wondered where I have been going lately? Why I disappear from the village?"  
"Yes, I have. But I thought it's not anything stupid or to worry about, since our parents didn't notice anything, but, you saying this makes me imagine that I was wrong"  
She paused and then she looked at her brother in the eyes. He didn't add anything, he just sighed and got a hold of one of her hands.  
"I am probably making a mistake telling you this but I can't hide something so important to you"  
He paused, letting out another sigh.  
"Do you remember that time one of our hens escaped, and we had to run around looking for it before our parents came home?"  
Lyla battled her eyelashes as she thought back at the memory.  
It had happened just a couple of years before, she remembered she and Daniel had ran all over the village trying to find it, till some way or another, they had found the animal close to the human border. Where they had met a weird man who was casually collecting herbs close by.  
They had figured out immediately that he wasn't human. He was one of them, but they had never met him before in the village.  
He had helped them with the crazed hen, and after handing it back he had recommended them to not go so close to the border again.  
They had told their parents, once home, but they had reacted harshly, forbidding them to never talk to him again, plus they couldn't go to the border anymore, and they had also been punished.  
Lyla after a little time, had forgot about it, but apparently Daniel hadn't.  
"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, unsure of whether he was trying to tell her he had crossed the border, or if he had seen that man again.  
"I have been going to see him for a little while."  
She paled, obviously shocked. He had done both? Had he ignored the rules and their parents words?  
"But... How? And when? How long has this been going on?"  
" For a year"  
"A year? But.. How is it possible? The borders are guarded! How did you cross them without anyone noticing?"  
He smirked and patted his forehead.  
" My powers come in handy sometimes"  
Of course he would use them. She sighed, why didn't she think about it before?  
"I don't understand, why have you gone to him? Why risk so much?"  
"I needed to know there is another way of living. Here in the village we are far from what we were created. We live in a little spiral of hate, created by those who think humans inferior beings"  
"And why him?"  
"He is the one who left the village to dedicate his life to help others. And he does. I've seen it. He lives in peace with everyone, obviously not everyone trusts him, but the few that do, are happy to get his help"  
"And you want that life? Away from here?" She was surprised. She had never understood his desire of freeing himself from the stupid laws and constrictions of the village.  
She didn't like it either, but she had never searched for another way of living. Even though many times she had thought of escaping.  
"I don't want to live like this anymore. Not when I know there is another way"  
"And what was your plan? If you wanted to sneak out, why did you tell me? Didn't you think I would  
Try to stop you?"  
"I did, but I know you wouldn't if you know that's what I really want."  
"You know me too well. I on the other hand feel like I don't know you enough"  
He stared at her with  
"You do. It's just not something the old me would have done"  
Lyla raised a brow. She didn't like her life either, and she would have never thought, that her brother would decide to leave before she did. She was the rebel amongst the two of them, usually.  
"So, you're convinced. Nothing I will say will change your mind"  
"My mind is pretty set.I have already talked to Konstantin. He said I can go there when I'm ready, and sure of my decision"  
"And what about our parents? You won't tell them anything?"  
"I'm not ready to face them now. But I will, eventually"  
"So, you want me to be quiet and keep your secret?"  
"Where are you going with this?"  
Lyla smirked and he suddenly felt worried. He didn't consider his sister's rebellious and curious nature, he always knew they were an explosive combination.  
"I won't tell them anything."  
"But?"  
"I'm coming with you"  
He gasped and she rolled her eyes at his dumbfounded expression.  
"If I'm with you, there's no risk in me telling them"  
"And you think that will convince me?"  
She sighed and facepalmed on her forehead.  
"If you can make that decision, so can I, I'm no different"  
"You are! You're a w-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"  
Daniel lifted his shoulders, her independent spirit was one of the many reasons her parents were pushing for her to marry as soon as possible. He had heard them, as they talked about it, wishing to find someone who would put her in her place.  
"Our parents have already chosen the person they want me to marry. I don't have a word in all this, and it's my life they're trying to rule. I don't want this, just as much as you don't want it. I have been rejecting this kind of set up weddings since I turned sixteen. Girls of my age are already married. I won't be able to get out of it this time."  
Daniel listened, already knowing what her thoughts were.  
At twelve years old, she had bluntly told their parents that she wasn't interested in marrying, she had, instead, begged their father to help her train and develop her powers. He ha agreed, hoping that having her wish satisfied, would make her less reluctant.  
They were disappointed when four years later she hadn't changed her mind. They had given her more time, trying to be comprehensive, but now they were losing their patience and this time, they would force her into a set up wedding, like their customs contemplated.  
"I know how you feel"  
"Then, let me come along"  
Daniel took one of her hands in his, maybe it was for the best. He wouldn't have to say goodbye to her.  
"Ok, we will leave together"  
She smile and tightened her grip on the hand he was holding.  
"We will just have to be careful, and remember, there is no going back"  
"I'm sure Daniel"  
"Very well, then. We will leave in two days, at midnight after the celebration"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a busy morning at the shop that day, and Demetri felt tired as if he had worked two days in a row.  
He had worked on some utensils some farmers had ordered, while his father took care of some important business.  
He was good at fabricating objects and utensils so his father always left them for him while he took care of the rest. He even did some swords sometimes, when they weren't for some important lord.  
He finally slumped down on the little stool, and let out a sigh as he rested a bit. He didn't have anything else to do, he had even tidied up the small shop as he waited for his father to come back.  
The door opened and he sat back up, thinking it was his parent, but he went back to the same position as before, once he realized it was just one of his brothers.  
"Mother thought you might be hungry, she knew you had a lot of work."  
He laid the little basket on the table, and smirked at his brother, who wasn't moving from his resting position.  
"Here, some freshly made bread. Daeneris said to tell you that you need a wife, mother spoils you too much"  
Demetri shook his head  
"Thank Nana for me. And tell Daeneris that he needs one more than I do"  
Andres laughed and took a bite of the bread from Demetri.  
"Where is he anyway?"  
"Helping Nana with the cows"  
His younger brother, was the one that helped their mother at home and in the family's little farm. Andres sometimes helped at the shop, but his job was mostly out in the fields.  
"I heard mother and father talking earlier"  
"Really? About what?"  
"About you actually"  
Demetri was chewing on the bread and didn't answer, but made an annoyed face.  
"Father said it's time you settle down, he wants you to find a good wife"  
"That's all they think about"  
"Mother said to give you time, she didn't agree with him, but we all know you're her favorite"  
"That's not true Andres"  
"Daeneris and I made a bet, want to know what's about?"  
Demetri rolled his eyes "I can imagine, you two always place the most stupid bets, and they're always about me"  
His brothers liked to make fun of him, and he on them. They were really close.  
"Anyway, I'm not planning on settling down just because our father wants it."  
"Then, you'll die alone"  
"Why do you think so?"  
"You're a flirt. You'll never fall truly in love,unless is a very special woman, you tend to get bored easily"  
Demetri knew his brother was right, anyway he didn't like that picture of himself.  
"You don't have a high opinion of me"  
"But, it's the truth, and you know it"  
Demetri sighed. Maybe his brothers knew him better than he did.

I know, I'm very very late!  
I'm sorry, I had some problems so, I couldn't update, but here I am!  
Tell me what you think! And see you next chapter!  
Bye!

The forgotten, will be updated tonight or tomorrow, so look for it!  
Darkshadows92 


End file.
